Many vehicles have independent front suspension systems (“IFS”). Independent front suspension systems have separate elements that connect each of the front ground engaging components (i.e., tires, skis) of the vehicle to the frame or chassis of the vehicle. In this way, each of the front ground engaging component can move independently of the other.
A common form of IFS has two essentially parallel control arms. The control arms may be connected via pivoting connections to a spindle housing or via pivoting and rotating connections directly to a spindle. The spindle rotates to allow rotation of the ground engaging component and steering of the vehicle. In the case of an IFS with spindle housings the spindle usually rotates within the spindle housing.